The Evidence goes Turn, Turn, Turn
by But a Chance
Summary: This is the 2nd story in the Nick song-fic challenge found on the csifiles site, under the talkcsi tab, and the fanfiction section. Obviously it's a Nick Stokes story, but also includes Mandy Webster.


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters. I don't own the rights to the song.**_

_**This story is next in the Nick song-fiction challenge found on CSIfiles. Thank you Smokey and Egeria for creating this madness we love. **_

_**Please read all the stories, written by other authors, as they are well written, and deserve your time. The song choice was "When the Body Speaks" by Depeche Mode, written by Martin Gore. (Words to the song are italicized.) I hope you like it, and please review. **_

_**Not to sound preachy, but just so everyone understands why we ask for reviews. Your feedback is phenomenal for the writers. Your compliments and criticisms help us write better, more cohesive stories. We want to create the best stories for your entertainment. It only takes a few minutes, and please don't worry about translations, we'll understand what's being said. Log-in, leave a review, I swear it's painless. I'm stepping off my soapbox now. **_

_**Take Care All… **_

**The Evidence Goes Turn, Turn, Turn**

The Las Vegas Crime Lab was a desolate, often cold place in the wee hours of the morning. Machines clicked, whirled and sputtered information, but often it was solitary, and devoid of human contact.

This case, like so many others, was tragic and unforgivable, but for Nick Stokes it became personal. Haley Jones' young life didn't end because of some random act of violence, in some way that would have been easier to understand. No, this was an unspeakable crime, a crime set in motion long before Haley was born, a crime that never should have happened. Nick stood staring at the evidence laid upon the backlit table in the glass enclosed fishbowl lab.

_To the souls desire…_he listened for the truth.

_The body listens_…but can't comprehend.

_What the flesh requires_…is justice, but it always…. _Keeps the heart imprisoned_.

_What the spirit seeks? _Nick knew…_The mind will follow_.

_When the body speaks_…when the evidence talks…_All else is hollow_.

A violent death like Haley's always left Nick hollow, no matter how much his soul desired, his spirit sought, or his body listened. Nick found justice for Haley, a pound of flesh, but her heart would always be imprisoned…imprisoned by a violent act caused by a person she trusted.

Catherine once told Nick the job made her feel like the angel of death, the messenger you didn't want showing up at your door. Tonight, Nick understood what she meant. _"I'm just an angel..._deaths angel. I'm _driving blindly through this world..._trying to solve heinous crimes and tonight…tonight_, I'm just a slave here…at the mercy of a girl, _who keeps asking me…what happened?" Nick stopped his morose thoughts, and refocused his concentration on logging and securing the evidence to the case.

A room over, Mandy looked up from the prints she processed, her eyes tired, her back aching. She glanced through the windows of her lab, and into the adjacent evidence room. What she saw broke her tender heart.

A worn and weary Nick Stokes appeared lost and broken. The ever present Crime Lab rumor mill filled her in on the events of Nick's day, his emotional turmoil. She knew a case like Haley's would grievously affect him. Mandy prayed, one day, he would allow her comfort. _"Oh I need your tenderness…Oh I need your touch…Oh I dream of one caress…Oh I pray too much." _she thought.

The fine hairs on Nick's neck rose as he experienced the familiar and disconcerting feelings of someone watching him from nearby. He looked up, and surprisingly locked eyes with Mandy Webster. A sad, but sweet smile graced her face, a smile to salve his weary soul. Nick returned the smile, his heart lifting, but questions still remained. _ "You keep me waiting…For the promise that is mine…Please stop debating…Please stop wasting, your time, _our time. _ Oh I need your tenderness…Oh I need your touch…Oh I dream of one caress…Oh I pray _for_ too much." _

Mandy cocked her head, not understanding the expression crossing Nick's face. Nonetheless, she smiled once again, and Nick's heart swelled tenfold. In the wee morning hours, through the drone and click of machinery, through the quiet desperate loneliness, Nick Stokes vowed to stop wishing for what might be. He wouldn't wait for the promise that was his, he wouldn't waste time. He couldn't stop the angel of death, nor the questions of what happened? Life was precious, far too short, and he wouldn't let time slip by.

On this chilled March morning, Nick Stokes needed Mandy Webster's tenderness, her touch, just one soft, simple caress. This morning he'd face the truth, confront the evidence, hope for the best, and turn…turn…turn the next page.

The End


End file.
